


How Soren went Hunting and Caught a Boyfriend

by Kunfyouzed



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: But so is Callum, Canon Compliant, M/M, Soren is a dork, Starts after end of first season, their first meeting after they reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfyouzed/pseuds/Kunfyouzed
Summary: Soren and Claudia are still searching for Callum and Ezra. Soren has to go hunting and for food since he and his sister are bad planners. Takes place a few days after the end of the season.





	How Soren went Hunting and Caught a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts), [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Inspired by mine and Takara_Phoenix talking about them and how they don't have enough love. And Val_Creative, since their story is the only one I have read for them so far and was great.

During the travels with Claudia to meet with Callum, Ezra, and the Moonshadow elf that escaped with them, Soren couldn’t help but feel conflicted over with what his dad had ordered him to do. He knew that there was no way that he would be able to kill the princes but if his dad had given a similar order to Claudia, how could he know that she would refuse as well?

He thought that he would have more time to figure out a way to help them and see what side Claudia would take, but then his sister just _had_ to know a spell to track them. He even had to give up his secret that he was holding on to Callum’s shirt and he knew his sister would tease him for it eventually. And then the evil mystic magic Claudia did on the mountain made him feel even more desperate to find a solution.

So, it came as a surprise that when he went out on a hunt to find food for him and Claudia in the forest, that he ran into Callum by the spring. And of course, upon meeting, Callum would trip over a tree root and fall face down.

-

“Callum…” It came out as a whisper. Even if Callum looked dirty and ruffled from the fall, with a tear in the knee of the pants he left in, Soren had never seen a more perfect sight and speaking too loud felt like it would make him disappear from his sight.

“S-Soren! What are you doing here?! How did you find me?” Callum stood up and started to back away. Soren never thought he would live to see the day when _Callum_ of all people would be afraid of him.

“Why are you backing away? Callum, you know I would never hurt you. I am trying to _rescue you_ from the Moonshadow elf that kidnapped you!” Soren was frustrated and thought if he could save Callum from the elf’s influence, they could take Ezra and just run to another part and not have to worry about the kingdom, his family, or his orders.

“Soren, I wasn’t kidnapped! Me and Ezra are trying to fix what is wrong and Rayla needs our help to do it,” Callum stopped moving back and stood to face Soren directly. Soren felt proud of seeing Callum more confident but also more frustrated that the Moonshadow elf was tricking someone so dear to him. He felt himself start to speak and knew it was too late for what he was doing.

“What could you possibly need to do that would require you to _help the people that murdered the King?!”_ yelled Soren. He immediately regretted his words when his saw Callum visibly flinch and look down again. He never wanted to hurt Callum, he wanted to always be by his side and be the Captain of his guard when he became ruler. Nothing, nothing was worth hurting Callum.

“Rayla didn’t kill my dad. It was someone else. And even then, what we are doing _is_ important enough to help her. I can’t tell you though, not if I can’t know that I can trust you with it. Soren, do you trust _me?”_ Callum asked. He looked hurt and Soren wanted _so bad to trust him._ He knew he would do whatever Callum asked of him in the end, even if it did ruin the country.

Soren kneeled on the grass and rested his sword across his knee. He saw Callum’s shocked face and his own mouth curved into a crooked smirk. He wanted to relish what would happen next. The words that he had memorised for the day he would swear his loyalty to Callum came to Soren with ease. He knew the day he met Callum that he would pledge his loyalty to no one else. Even when he became a member of the former King’s knights, he never took a vow, King Harrod knowing where his loyalty would lie.

“I promise on my faith that I will in the future be faithful to you, Callum, never cause harm to you and will observe my homage to you completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit. I will never do outrage nor murder, and always turn from treason against you; I will always give mercy to those that ask, upon pain of forfeiture of my worship and fealty to you, Prince Callum. These are my vows to you.”

Soren saw Callum flush the prettiest shade of pink and saw his breaths quicken in shock. Callum knew the vows were not the normal knight vows, knew that he most likely would never be allowed to say them in public. But the vows of marriage mixed with the vows of a knight were what he would offer Callum as proof of his loyalty. And the look of astonishment growing into happiness as Callum processed the vows was worth.

“Soren!” Callum jumped at Soren, who was not expecting the sudden action. Both toppled over the same root Callum originally tripped over and fell into the spring. Soren was left soaking wet with Callum sitting on top of him slack-jawed.  

Soren jumped when he felt Callum shaking and worried, he pulled Callum’s head up only to worry when he saw tears in Callum’s eyes. Even when he felt Callum start to give little hiccupping laughs, he couldn’t be completely sure he hadn’t gone too far until he saw Callum smile.

“You know that if you would have said you trusted me, that would have been enough, right?” Callum asked, with a small smile on his face and his eyes shining with more unshed tears.

“I didn’t want you to have any doubts on where I stood and to know that I would do anything for you. I missed you while you have been gone and couldn’t take the chance you would leave again.”

Soren was hoping for Callum to just accept his feelings and let him stay. He didn’t expect for Callum to return them, just wanted to make sure that Callum knew he would always stay by his side.

But, to his surprise, Callum just grinned and then threw his arms around Soren’s neck, nearly choking him with how strongly he was holding on.

“You know, I never old you, but I’ve always had a crush on you. Ever since you started teaching me to spar.” Callum pulled away and looked in Soren’s eyes, his own showing nothing but the truth, that he felt just as Soren did.

“But what about Claudia?” Soren couldn’t help but remember Callum always being flustered around her.

“Me and Claudia?” Callum looked Shocked.

“she would always walk by and you would mess up! I could have sworn you had feelings for her!” Soren yelled, maybe with a bit too much feeling. He would always tease Callum for messing up when Claudia would walk by! He knew he wasn’t wrong, and always would try to be happy for their future but feel sad at his own hopeless feelings.

Therefore, it was a surprise when Callum burst out laughing and collapsed against Soren, who held him to make sure he wouldn’t fall into the water. He didn’t know what was funny about what he said but did enjoy seeing the genuine joy on Callum’s face that he hadn’t in a while.

“Me and Claudia?” Callum laughed.

 “We never had feelings for each other, she knew I liked you! She teased when we spared because Claudia knew I only put up with it because it was the only time I could have you to myself! And anyway, me and Claudia would never work, because I’m not exactly her type. A bit too much below the waist, not enough up top, if you get what I mean.” Callum start to chuckle once more to himself as he saw Soren with a look of astonishment on his face.

“Everything in my life suddenly makes so much sense,” whispered Soren. “But does this mean that you and I- that we could- are we going to-will you be my boyfriend now?” Soren rushed out, trying to use the hope to get the last of what he wanted out before his courage left.

Callum felt his smile dim a little and Soren suddenly felt as if he had gone a bit too far.

“I do. I really want to be with you. But I still have to do what me and Ezra and Rayla set out to do,” spoke Callum dejectedly. Soren felt his hope come back once more after hearing that.

“Well, of course I’m going to come with you. I can’t leave you, not after seeing you and knowing you feel the same. So, you’ll just have to deal with me helping you with your little quest or whatever. And I can wait if you don’t want to date yet. Or until we are done. Or even after we talk to Claudia and try and get her to our side. Or if you want to-. “Callum cut off Soren’s rambling, covering his mouth with his hand and smiling downwards, his face bright with happiness and embarrassment. He grew serious again though and looked at Soren.

“Soren, if you want to help and come, you need to know that Rayla is our friend. And that our kingdom, my _dad,_ _your dad,_ they lied to us about the war. But also, you idiot, if you do come, of _course_ we won’t wait to date! How long do think I have waited already? That you have waited?” Callum moved his hand and saw Soren bright red, even his ears from what Callum said. Soren had to take a second to process and think of the more serious part, not just on being able to be with Callum finally.

“I know. And whenever you are ready to tell me, tell me everything. Introduce to that Moonshadow elf, Ryda, Raydia, whatever. And then we can talk about maybe thinking if we should bring Claudia into this since I kind of left her at our camp to find food and she might be wondering where I am now.” Soren winced at this thought. He can only imagine the kind of reaction he will get when he goes back after being gone so long.

“Great. Well since that is settled, there is still one more thing we need to do before I introduce you to _Rayla.”_ Callum said. He began to smirk, and Soren felt a shiver of anticipation.

“Okay, Callum what is that smirk for? What are you-.” Soren once more was cut off but this time, by Callum covering his mouth with his own.

Soren felt the lips against his and froze. As soon as Callum didn’t feel Soren responding, he started to pull away. Soren felt it and snapped out of it, once more pulling Callum towards him and crashing his lips against him. He felt their teeth knock but didn’t want to break it, instead slowing and gentling the kiss, feeling Callum melt against him.

The kiss was a little awkward, the two still in the water and cold, but it was perfect for them, spontaneous and different. Eventually, the two pulled away and Callum hid his face against the side of Soren’s neck. Both were smiling contently, panting a little, but happy they finally got the chance to kiss.

“So, I guess it is time for us to go and meet everyone then,” Callum said. He started to get up from the water but felt Soren grab his arm.

“How about we get out of the river, dry off a bit and then go and meet them in fifteen minutes.” Soren wriggled his eyebrows and gave his best over the top seductive look. He felt successful when Callum both flushed and laughed agreeing.

“Oh! I can show you my new magic then and dry us off that way!” Callum shouted excitedly.

“Wait, what? What magic?” Soren questioned worriedly. He felt there was a lot of new things ne needed to be told but felt excited to see what would happen next and in their future, even if a little apprehensive.


End file.
